Talk:Legate Rikke (Skyrim)
Does anyone know how to get the Legate's Helmet? or at least a version of it? Its a typical Imperial Officer Helmet. It was the ver first item i got (i followed the rebels at Helgen and had to slay a couple Imperials on the way, one of them dropped it). A very good helmet, had it for quite a while. 08:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Skally Presence at Helgen Disagreement. This is starting to turn into a revision battle and this discussion belongs on the Talk page. The burden of proof should be on any contributor claiming her presence at Helgen, should it not? If someone has a screenshot of her in Helgen or perhaps dialogue mentioning she was at Helgen, please provide it. Regardless, several arguments have been made that she is not at Helgen. --PacifistFist (talk) 15:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Update: I can confirm on PC that she is not present at Helgen, nor is she the Imperial Captain. Toggle Free Camera allows complete exploration of Helgen, she is not present. Spawning Rikke at Helgen (because she is not already present) causes her to fight the Stormcloak Soldiers. But just to end this once and for all, here is a screenshot of Rikke and the Captain standing next to each other. I used the console to spawn Rikke and then positioned the Imperial Captain next to her for this screenshot. PacifistFist (talk) 16:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) As explicated by G0LD3NF1RE: *The subtitles name the character "Imperial Captain." If it was indeed Rikke, she would most likely be named, as she is a semi-important character. Hadvar also refers to her as "Captain", while Rikke is a Legate. Although it is obviously the same voice actress as Rikke, that does not necessarily mean it is her. For example, the voices of Farkas and Vilkas are used for many NPCs. She also never comments about being at General Tullius does. Further examination of physical traits also show that the unnamed Imperial Captain has a darker skin tone than Rikke. If siding with Ralof at the beginning instead of Hadvar, it seems that you kill this Captain almost immediately in the double door chamber, however, this may be another captain, but as no other Captain is shown at Helgen, this is doubtful, as her body cannot be found outside. *(I Bunnywarfare actually wrote this up until the "if siding with Ralof.." part. It seemed obvious to me that it wasn't Rikke, but i didn't want to be rude and delete the statement saying she was at Helgen. Someone deleted my edit, and shortly after, G0LD3NF1RE replaced it and added his part. I've never worked on a wiki before, and am not very well versed in the protocol or html or whatever, but i was just trying to clear that up. I also made the Harbinger page as well as several other random edits before i actually made a profile on here. sorry if it should have been on the talk page, but i honestly didn't even know what talk pages were for. Sorry for my wiki ignorance! Bunnywarfare (talk) 13:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric Fought Alongside Legate Rikke When you conquer windhelm on the Imperial's side, General Tullius gives his speech. When General Tullius and Legate Rikke are about to leave, Rikke says "Ulfric, what have you done my old friend?" Meaning when Ulfric was an Imperial Soldier, Legate Rikke and Ulfric were probably friends or they fought alongside eachother. Ok what is going on here? I went to dot eh mission for the legend at Dawnstar. After i was done i went and killed the camp there. I took all the stormcloak's armor as trophies and went to sell them at the Imperial camp. When i got there thouh Rikke started to attack me. IDk why was a friend of hers int he other camp? She probably attacked you because you had a bounty, try paying it off and talking to her again. I'm having a problem where she is attacking me too. I walk into Castle Dour and he she just draws on me. I have no bounty and everyone else just acts like we're brawling or something. She won't stop following me and I'm having a hard time getting away to fast travelbecause Talvas won't stop throwing fireballs at her. I get no bounty for fighting back however, but it's still annoying because I have no idea why she would just turn on me because I've already killed Ulfric. Some help on this would helpful. GODDAMNIT! Someone please add a spoiler warning to this page because I became furious when I discovered that the dragonborn has to perform a certain action near the ending. :Don't think we have spoiler tagsWenny0119 (talk) 22:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Legate Rikke reporting for duty bug fix There doesn't seem to be a "Bugs" section for most of the NPCs on the wikia. However, Legate Rikke is known to be highly bugged during the Civil War questline. It's not technically a bug. There is a completely unmarked quest after the defense of whiterun, to talk to the Jarl of Dragonsreach. Without talking to him first, the dialogue for "reporting for duty" does not show up for Rikke. It was something I caught after having problems with her the first time and starting over entirely. Should be important to note. 04:08, August 8, 2014 (UTC)